


You Need Me, I Don't Need You

by crocodilepatronus



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crocodilepatronus/pseuds/crocodilepatronus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sequel to "The Casting Couch". trigger warning for dysfunctional relationship and what some may consider relatively coercive/dubious consent</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Need Me, I Don't Need You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gigi_Sinclair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi_Sinclair/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Casting Couch](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27956) by Gigitrek. 



> A birthday present for gigi! Sequel to her fantastic fic "The Casting Couch": http://gigitrek.tumblr.com/post/50457547444/

You Need Me, I Don’t Need You

“Ugh… God…. Yes… **_Fuck_** , yes. Right…. **there**.” Jimmy grunted, his fingers grasping for purchase against the smooth plastic wall of the bathroom stall and finding none. At a particularly rough thrust from Thomas from behind he was pushed forward, his forehead pressing against the wall and his hands curled into fists against it as he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to keep from screaming out loud.

They didn’t have much time until the producer of the show would start looking for them. Demanding why they weren’t back out talking to the reporters in the main room.

Jimmy liked press tours. He liked having his picture taken and being asked questions and being told how brilliant of an actor he was (even though he was usually in the background of the ‘stars’ of the cast). But he was distracted. He’d been distracted all through the Q&A panel ever since he’d seen Thomas Barrow standing in the back of the room. As usual the man was scowling at everyone but him- he knew Thomas’s tender glances, his lustful stares, were reserved for Jimmy Kent only.

Thomas was dressed all in black. _Prince of darkness_ , Jimmy thought with a slight smirk, eyeing him up and down from where he was on the stage. _And he hasn’t shaved_ …. he remembered the feeling of Thomas’s dark facial hair and how it had rubbed against his inner thigh only two weeks before when they’d had one of their meet ups.

“Mr.Kent?” the interviewer asked.

He blinked, looking up in surprise and realizing the rest of the cast were staring at him.

“Um…” he said, feeling his mouth go dry as he blinked dumbly, “I’m sorry- what was the question?”

The audience and the cast laughed good-naturedly bringing a blush to his cheeks as the interviewer repeated the question.

He refused to even entertain the idea of looking in Thomas’s direction for the rest of the Q&A but afterwards the cast and some reporters were ushered off to a cocktail reception.

Jimmy downed two drinks quickly. He himself wouldn’t be caught dead in an all black outfit- especially not if he had dark hair like Thomas. Jimmy’s hair was even blonder than usual after spending the last week under the sun in Los Angeles perfecting his tan. He told himself he wasn’t perfecting his tan for Thomas’s sake. It’s not like he would fall so low as to care about stingy casting directors.

Jimmy’s outfit was a slightly too tight white button-up shirt. He was aware of the way the fabric stretched slightly against the slender but toned muscles of his torso and he left the first two buttons undone, revealing a tease of the flat plane of his chest. He could see Thomas admiring him across the room and smiled smugly into his drink, stealing glances out of the corner of his eye.

It wasn’t long before the older man was by his side, touching his wrist gently and whispering in his ear.

“Come to the lav with me.”

“What are we highschool girls?” Jimmy scoffed, “or do you need me to hold your prick while you take a leak?”

“No- I want you to bend over for me and let me fuck you until you’re screaming my name again.” Thomas said matter of factly, leaning in close enough that no one else could hear.

The sneer dissapeared off Jimmy’s face as all the blood in his body seemed to rush to straight between his legs. He downed another drink.

“And I know you want this as much as I do so make your excuses and meet me in there in 3 minutes.” Thomas finished. Thomas’s fingertips left where they’d been brushing against Jimmy’s wrist as he walked away and Jimmy felt the absence of his prescence like a physical removal of a comfortable weight that had been around him.

Jimmy sat at the bar, willing himself to have self control but finally muttered a string of swear words under his breath and stood up, limping slightly to tell the producer he was going outside for a breath of fresh air before speedwalking to the bathroom.  

“Ungh… Yes. **_Yes_**. Yesyesyeyes…!!” Jimmy hissed under his breath as Thomas shoved him so hard against the wall that with each thrust the door handle rattled.

“We never seem to fuck anyplace romantic, do we?” Thomas panted out roughly.

It was true. Jimmy remembered distinctly their first time snogging had been in a closet. And Thomas’s small, messy, apartment wasn’t exactly a honeymoon suite either. He understood though- neither of them had the sort of lifestyle that allowed them to be at ‘home’ for more than 5 minutes at a time it felt. So of course when they were there it was to throw their clothes on the floor, put new ones on, and dash out again.

It didn’t matter. It wasn’t this had anything to do with romance anyway.

“Shutup and fuck me faster…!” Jimmy demanded through gritted teeth and gasped audibly when Thomas obliged.

Jimmy had not been happy to be cast as only the first footman. He’d wanted to be the heir. And for months there had definitely been a tension between him and Thomas… which had quickly dissolved into a very _sexual_ tension. Which became **_overtly_** sexual when Thomas told Jimmy he knew the writer and could try to get him more screentime. It had worked and Jimmy was pleased. It had cost him quite a few ‘favors’ but they were favors he himself had enjoyed quite a bit more than he would’ve liked to admit.

Jimmy knew of young actors, singers, models, getting hooked on narcotics as soon as they got the tiniest bit of success in the business but while he did drink more than was probably healthy, Jimmy had a completely different addiction to worry about- he was addicted to Thomas Barrow.

He tried to never admit it. That he was fond of him. But he was. More than that even.

They barely needed much lubricant anymore (even though Jimmy always had some on him- Thomas had rolled his eyes at him once “I expect you’re always prepared” he’d scoffed to which Jimmy had replied with a smirk “I try to be, Mr.Barrow”). Not when Jimmy was so thoroughly stretched by Thomas everytime they met. Which wasn’t all the time- they were no traditional ‘happy couple’ but it was often enough. And even when Thomas wasn’t around, Jimmy found himself using toys just to satisfy the need to be filled. He also found himself moaning Thomas’s name when he used them. Before he’d met Thomas he wouldn’t have had any problem with relieving his sexual desires with other men. But now it seemed even when he tried he just couldn’t bring himself to be aroused for any man but him.

 _He’s got me well trained. I’m like his sex slave_. Jimmy would think in horror often enough, wondering how he’d let it get this far. He knew this wasn’t Thomas’s goal. Many times during sex Thomas had called out that he loved Jimmy. Many times after sex he’d stroked the side of his face and said he wanted Jimmy to move in with him, to be with him forever. Jimmy was disgusted by that sort of talk and never failed to let Thomas know that.

“I have a **_career,_** Thomas. I’m not just going to just move into your shitty little flat and be your stay at home wife. And I could be sleeping with a lot more influential blokes than you and will be as soon as I find a better role.” he’d bite out in response at those times. 

And then Thomas would make a face like a kicked puppy but wouldn’t move his head or his hand off Jimmy’s chest until the morning when he would leave.

But there really _had_ been better roles that Jimmy had seen and there _were_ more influential people he _could_ be sleeping with but he just couldn’t seem to work up the motivation to do it. And in the back of his mind he knew a new role might bring him further away from Thomas.

Thomas had unbuttoned Jimmy’s too-small shirt first thing when they’d clumsily tripped their way into the bathroom stall- not allowing their lips to be apart for more than a few seconds even as they’d shut the door and locked it behind them. He’d pulled it off and been neat enough to hang it on the hook on the back of the door which infuriated Jimmy- that he could be so practical at a time like this- it made him mad enough to smash their lips together again and bite his jawline.

Now Thomas’s hands were pressed against Jimmy’s chest, slender fingers tugging and pinching at his nipples. He could feel the stubble on Thomas’s face rough and bristling against his neck with every kiss and bite and lap of his tongue. It set his skin aflame.

Thomas was wearing his black velvet jacket that he seemed so fond of. Jimmy himself thought it a bit gauche. But he couldn’t deny that the fabric felt heavenly rubbing against the bare skin of his back when Thomas leaned forward and pressed their bodies together.  

“I know you’ve missed me. That you needed this.” Thomas breathed against Jimmy’s skin as he nibbled lightly against the shell of his ear.

“You need me, I don’t need you.” Jimmy managed to say but it wasn’t very believable as his voice trailed off into a high pitched whimper as Thomas’s hips connected with his arse again.  

“Your body isn’t as good a liar as you are.” he chuckled, grabbing Jimmy’s cock and loosely jerking his fist across his shaft.

“I never said you weren’t a good shag.” Jimmy allowed, pressing the crown of his head agains the stall wall and staring down at the tile floor. He was glad it wasn’t a dirty public bathroom atleast.

“Tell me how good I am.” Thomas laughed, kissing the bumps of his spine.

“Sod off.”

“I mean it. Tell me.” Thomas’s hand abruptly stopped wanking Jimmy off. “I won’t let you come til you do.”

Thomas was often devious like this and he had a feeling that there was a very vindictive side to him that he reserved for people that he liked much less than Jimmy but that Jimmy himself rarely saw. Only at certain times in the bedroom (or… not always an actual bedroom as was often the case) would Thomas end up teasing Jimmy like this…. Probably because he could see the way Jimmy enjoyed it despite his light, half-assed protests.

“You’re a real bitch, you know that?” Jimmy growled, fingernails scraping into the plastic wall.

Thomas languidly pushed himself fully into Jimmy and stayed that way motionless, his hand loosely held around Jimmy’s bollocks. His palms were surprisingly soft- he’d always noticed that. Not like the velvet of his jacket, but soft. He moved his hand in an agonizingly slow circle around Jimmy’s balls and ground his hips against his behind.

“If you won’t say you love **_me_** then atleast admit you love my cock.” Thomas whispered.

Jimmy ran his tongue along his dry lips and swallowed.

“I love your cock, Thomas.” he mumbled.

The older man trailed his fingertips against Jimmy’s shaft.

“ _Oh_ … I love… I love your hands… and your mouth.”

 _I love **you**_. He itched to say it. He brought his hand to his mouth, biting down on his fist to stop himself, closing his eyes.

“Tell me more.” Thomas gasped, starting to resume his rhythm against Jimmy but only giving teasingly light stroking to the blond’s cock.

“I love fucking you. I love getting fucked by you.”

_I love it before you fuck me when you flirt with me and we eye eachother up. I love it when I show up at your apartment unexpectedly and you let me in as if you were waiting for me all along. I love it after you fuck me when you light a cigarette and sit on your windowsill stark naked looking at the stars. I love it when you pick my clothes up off the floor and fold them for me when you think I’m asleep._

“Oh, Thomas…” he moaned, reaching his own hand down to wrap around his and forcing him to jerk him off faster.

Thomas hissed against his ear. Jimmy winced as Thomas’s mouth sucked hard against a spot of skin between his neck and shoulder. He jumped when he felt teeth sink into his skin.

But the pain was soon forgotten as Thomas’s whole body tensed behind him in release and Jimmy himself with a sharp inhale of breath and a mind numbing, full body feeling of ecstacy, came leaving streaks of white against the bathroom stall’s wall.

They both cleaned themselves up and got dressed silently. Standing infront of the mirror over the sinks, Jimmy kept stealing glances in the other man’s direction. He sighed, looking back at his own reflection and running a hand through his hair.

“I’ve got a role for you.” Thomas said.

Jimmy snapped his head round, eyebrows raising.

“Something good?”

Thomas’s lips quirked up slightly as he adjusted his tie, not looking at Jimmy.

“Very good. Big part. But it requires a lot of skill. All the same, I know you’re perfect for it. Actually I can’t see anyone else being right. No, I’m **_sure_** no one else is right.”

Jimmy took a step towards him, eagerly grinning.

“Well- what is it then?”

Thomas gave him a sideways glance and smirked.

“The role of my love interest. In the movie of real life.”

Jimmy’s face fell and he punched Thomas in the arm.

“That’s a shit role.” he muttered.

Thomas turned to him, smiling cheekily. “You’d be playing opposite a very handsome leading man.”

“Fuck off.” Jimmy said, rolling his eyes but he was smiling. He began to walk towards the door but paused. “Y’know… maybe… Maybe I’ll take you up. On that role I mean.”

Thomas was silent behind him and when Jimmy looked over his shoulder he saw that the usually composed casting director’s jaw had dropped.

“…I’ll have to see if my schedule will allow it though.” Jimmy added, grinning and walking out the door. 


End file.
